We Will Carry Each Other
by cloved
Summary: They met when they were faced with seemingly impossible tasks, but managed to survive. A year later they're still relying on one another. Brit/Mallick


**_What can I say? I watched Saw and within two weeks I had watched all of them, and four months on my obsessions hasn't faded, but my one for Brit and Mallick has only gotten worse. So you know enjoy, and remember that I wrote this very early in the morning so don't judge me just yet, please_**

* * *

Mallick

_'For when you need to talk to someone who understands - Brit'  
_Above that was her phone number, which she gave to me when I was discharged from the hospital a couple of days before her. Thank fuck I'd decided to stop being an idiot and call her about a week later, or who knows where I'd be today. For the weeks that we were in hospital together we barely left one another, for us we had a lot to take in, and come to terms with, and it seemed ideal to do that with the person who's gone through the exact same thing as you.

I keep the note behind three photos in my wallet so she can't see it. The first is of her, one that I took when we'd been together for nearing two months. It's the one I keep at the front, and whenever she sees it when she opens my wallet for whatever reason she always gets this look on her face - a cross between 'Oh God Mallick, take it out' and 'I can't believe he kept this photo'. I know it's the latter more than the former, she pretends to be annoyed but we both know that she's not, she's touched, really. The next is of the two of us together, taken a mere week after we went through our tests. If it weren't for the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room you wouldn't think it, due to the huge grins on both of our faces. That one she doesn't mind as much. The next is one that I've had for as long as I can remember, of me and my parents together before the fire. Brit and I both pointedly don't say anything about that one.

"So what are you doing today?" Brit asks me over the phone, she's been back at work for a while, and returned too quickly in my opinion, but on her first day it was interesting to see her attempt to put on a blazer with her cast. She's gotten specially made ones lately.  
"Mallick, I asked you a question." She says, her voice a bit sterner.  
My fingers scroll down the page I'm looking at on the computer - Bobby Dagen's S.U.R.V.I.V.E group. "Oh, you know me, nothing."  
I can almost hear her crack a smile whilst I'm trying not to let her hear the guilt in my voice as I'm lying to her.

We both dislike lying when it comes down to it, and when we got together made a sort of pact to try to do it as little as possible to each other. But desperate times call for desperate measures.  
"You okay?" I hear Brit ask, "you're a little quiet."  
"I'm okay, just thinking."  
I hear her gentle laugh over the phone, and I can hear the chatter in the background of her office become a little bit quieter. "Thinking? About what?"  
I laugh a little, a smile breaking out on my face, "About you, of course." It's the kind of line that causes her to forget to respond for a moment, which is perfect right now. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work, isn't your break ending about now?" I give the clock in our apartment a side glance.  
"Shit, you're right. I'll see you at home, Mallick, love you, bye."  
"Love you."

She hangs up, and I smile at the thought of her desperately trying to pack up any things that she brought with her on her break so no one notices she was late back. Really, there's no point, no one at her work wants to say anything bad to the woman who had to saw through her arm, for obvious reasons, and as a result she never gets reprimanded. Which infuriates her greatly, as it seems to be the only thing I hear about her work whenever she comes home. She doesn't greet me like most girlfriends do, she just marches in moaning about the latest thing that's irked her. But I'm not complaining, because I don't really mind.

I look at the clock again, and close the laptop, placing it on the side. It's time for the meeting that I stupidly planned to go to. Ever since having a conversation with Brit where she panned the idea of going to a S.U.R.V.I.V.E meeting, I've become more and more hesitant to go. But I know that I have to, and I should. I pick up my keys and shove them in a jacket I put my left arm through and let it drape over my right arm in its sling. Before I leave I take another look around the room, giving myself one more chance to back out. Before I fully realise that I'm doing it, I find myself closing the door, and locking it on my way out of the apartment.

* * *

**__****_This is just a starter chapter, I had more but I decided not to include it yet. Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
